Karte des Rumtreibers
__TOC__ Auf der magischen Karte des Rumtreibers (im Original: Marauder's Map) ist das Schlossgebäude und das gesamte Schulgelände von Hogwarts verzeichnet. Sie bildet sämtliche bekannten Geheimgänge ab, einige von ihnen kennt nicht einmal der Hausmeister Argus Filch. Außerdem zeigt sie alle Personen an, die sich auf dem Schulgelände und im Schloss befinden. Sie werden als bewegliche, kleine, beschriftete Punkte sichtbar, sodass ein Blick auf diese Karte verrät, ob sich jemand nähert, und wer dies ist. Dabei lässt sich die Karte keine falsche Identität vormachen: Sie gibt die richtigen Namen auch dann an, wenn jemand unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen, in eine andere Gestalt verwandelt ist, oder seinen Namen geändert hat. Die magische Karte sieht aus wie ein unauffälliges, unbeschriftetes Stück Pergament. Um es zu aktivieren, genügt eine leichte Berührung mit dem Zauberstab und die Beteuerung: Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin! (im Original: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.). Nach Gebrauch kann sie mit einer Zauberstabberührung und den Worten: Unheil angerichtet! (im Original: Mischief managed!) wieder gelöscht werden. Die Karte kann aber noch mehr: Sie reagiert auf den, der sie betrachtet. Einmal verrät sie z.B. Harry den notwendigen Zauberspruch, um einen Geheimgang zu öffnen; ein anderes Mal bekommt Severus Snape auf dem Pergament, statt der Karte nur Beschimpfungen zu sehen. Diese sind von den Herren Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz unterschrieben. Dass ausgerechnet Snape von der Karte beschimpft wird, ist kein Zufall. Denn Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz sind die Spitznamen von James Potter und seinen Freunden. Sie haben während ihrer Schulzeit diese Karte gezeichnet und genutzt. Einer der Zauber, mit dem sie ihr Werk belegten, war der, dass die Karte in ihrem Sinne denken und sich äußern kann (web Archiv JKR/FAQ). Noch während der Schulzeit dieser selbsternannten "Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH" hat der Hausmeister Filch die magische Karte in gelöschtem Zustand beschlagnahmt und bei sich aufbewahrt. Über ein Jahrzehnt später haben die Weasley-Zwillinge sie geklaut. Inzwischen ist die Karte im Besitz von Harry Potter. Name der Karte James Potter (Krone), Sirius Black (Tatze), Peter Pettigrew (Wurmschwanz) und Remus Lupin (Moony) haben ihr Werk "Karte des Rumtreibers" genannt; dieser Name erscheint auch als erstes, wenn die Karte aktiviert wird. Diese Bezeichnung charakterisiert nicht nur das detaillierte Wissen über die vielen unbekannten Geheimgänge in und um Hogwarts, sondern auch, dass die Karte für Anwender ist, die etwas nicht Erlaubtes vorhaben: Rumtreiber ist die etwas verharmlosende Übersetzung von Marauder, steht also für Personen, die sich nicht bloß "rumtreiben", sondern auch aufpassen müssen, wer in ihrer Nähe ist. Spekulationen und Unklarheiten Spekulation: Wie kann ein kleines Pergament ein so großes Gebäude mit vielen Ebenen, nebst dem umgebenden großen Gelände und über eintausend Menschen abbilden? Auflösung: (Auch in Band 7 findet sich keine neue Erklärung hierfür) zu vermuten ist, dass dahinter die gleiche Magie steckt, die innerhalb eines Zwei-Mann-Zeltes einer Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung Platz bietet, oder in einer kleinen perlenbesetzten Handtasche alle wichtigen Reiseutensilien unter anderem eine Campingausrüstung, zahlreiche Bücher, Umhänge und das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus, unterbringt. Spekulation: Warum haben die Weasley-Zwillinge Peter Pettigrew früher nie auf der Karte erkannt, obwohl diese ja die wahre Identität von Animagus-Gestalten verrät? Auflösung: Joanne K. Rowling hat darauf geantwortet, dass die beiden diesen Namen nicht verdächtig finden konnten, weil sie ihn nicht kannten. Die Autorin erinnerte auch daran, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge die Karte immer dann benutzten, wenn sie etwas Unerlaubtes anstellten. Sie mussten sich dann auf Personenpunkte konzentrieren, die gerade wichtig waren, und verschwendeten keine Zeit darauf, über irgendwelche Unbekannten nachzugrübeln (web Archiv JKR/FAQ). Spekulation: Hätte Prof. Lupin Harry und Hermine nicht doppelt sehen müssen, als er die Karte betrachtete? Schließlich existierten sie aufgrund ihrer Zeitreise an diesem Punkt der Zeit zweimal (HP III/17). Auflösung: Mögliche Antwort: Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz hatten über Zeitreisen keine Kenntnisse, als sie die Karte erstellten. Folglich kann die Magie ihrer Karte nur Personen zeigen, die sich in derselben Dimension des Betrachters befinden. Kommentare und weitere Unklarheiten s. Diskussion:Karte des Rumtreibers Die Karte im Film Im Film lautet der aktivierende Spruch Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut und der deaktivierende Zauberspruch lautet Missetat begangen! Verbleib der Karte Die Autorin nimmt an, dass Harrys Sohn James Sirius ihm eines Tages die Karte aus seinem Schreibtisch klauen wird (J.K. Rowling Interview vom 30 .07 2007) en:Marauder's Map Kategorie: Magische Welt Kategorie: Magische Gegenstände